Disposable razors currently account for a large percentage of total razor usage worldwide. Typical currently available disposable razors are razors in which the razor head, containing the blade or blades, and the razor handle are permanently fastened together to form a single piece. Such razors are designed to remain effective for a certain number of uses and, once the blades become dulled, are to be discarded in their entirety. Prime advantages to the user of disposable razors are price and convenience. Because disposable razors are designed to be discarded after a certain number of uses, they are constructed of materials less expensive than those used in non-disposable razors designed for permanent use. A disadvantage of disposable razors is that disposal of the entire unit, i.e. the small razor head and the large handle, adds to the environmental burden of already cluttered landfills. In order to solve environmental problems associated with cluttered landfills, worldwide reduction of the amount of disposable products being produced is necessary. The present invention will provide a means to aid in controlling worldwide environmental problems resulting from excess disposable products.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a disposable razor wherein the razor unit did not have to be discarded in its entirety when the blade became dulled. A razor unit having the desirable qualities of a disposable razor but having a removable and replaceable razor head would greatly reduce the environmental problems associated with disposable razors. Such a razor unit would allow the razor head portion, which is typically much smaller than the handle portion, to be discarded when the blade became dulled, while the larger handle portion could be re-used a number of times before being eventually discarded. In other words, the larger handle portion would be discarded less frequently than the smaller razor head, thereby reducing the amount of frequently disposable material. It would further be desirable to provide such a disposable razor wherein the razor head may be easily removed from the razor handle by a force exerted on the top surface of the razor head. The removal of the razor head in such a manner would result in a safer razor in that the user would engage the surface of the razor head opposite the blade edge in order to remove the razor head. Other means of removal may also be employed.